At Last
by BelieveInSilverLinings
Summary: "Beautiful..." The bronze haired boy thought of the blue eyes girl. A mystery filled with love, adventure, love triangles, and decisions. Lavender Mellark living in District Twelve started to discover truths about her family. The Rebel Reunion, held annually, causes Lavender to meet new people sending her on an adventure she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was wild as the sun peaked out from the clouds. Early morning already starting off to a beautiful day. The jabberjays whistled to the little noises they heard as people awoke from their slumber for the previous night. A light tapping noise could be heard on the glass of the upstairs window of the Mellark residence. Lavender Mellark stirred awake from her sleep. Her bright blue eyes fluttering as the bright light irritated her vision. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up looking out the clear glass into the bright day. Her attention turned to the alarm clock sitting on the side table near her bed. Seven in the morning.

Her legs swung over the edge of the bed landing on the cold wood floor. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on her reflection in the mirror over her vanity. Her dark brown hair a mess and tank top slightly crooked. She laughed at her own reflection. 'Another day to go' she thought to herself. A sigh helped lift her sore body to her feet moving to the closet on the far right of her room.

An hour passed by as she was about to be late for work. Hastily, she checked her image in the downstairs mirror by the door. A white sundress and tan flats with her hair in a braid like her mother always liked it. An image put on for the outside world, but the real her stuffed down within. Always being in the public eyes, but never being herself. She grabbed her leather bag that draped over her shoulder and across her body.

"Mom! Dad! Leaving!" she ran out the door.

Her feet brought her to the steps up to the door of her father's new bakery. After twelve was destroyed, Katniss and Peeta had come back to try and create district twelve once again. The sign reads 'Mellark Bakery.' Lavender always laughed at the unoriginal title,but those where who her parents are, taking risks only when needed. Her hands fumbled with the right key to unlock the door. Lights flash on as she took one step onto the white tile floor. She grabbed her orange apron. She figured the color orange was the set color for the bakery because it is her father's favorite color.

She picked up a book she keeps behind the counter and flips to the page marked from her last visit. She sat on the counter and closed her legs as she slipped into the new world of imagination. The sign read 'OPEN' for the public.

'Ring, Ring, Ring' the bell signaled as a customer walked into the shop. Lavender's gaze focused on the pages in front of her as she recited the phrase by heart, "Mellark Bakery. How can I help you?"

A boy with bronze hair focused on the shop until he spotted the girl with a book in her face. He chuckled knowing she wouldn't actually help. His sea green eyes looked at the rows of baked goods all along the walls.

"You have a lot of choices here," his eyes taking it all in.

"Mhmm," Lavender replied with a casual non listening response.

The boy cockily smirked and walked up to the counter putting his face in her book.

"Hey there" he whispered with a hint of arrogance.

Lavender dropped the book to the ground and gasped, "oh! uh...hey" Her blue eyes met his green.

"I was wondering if I could get some help with picking up an order," his cocky smirk plastered on his face.

It almost made Lavender roll her eyes, but knew she shouldn't.

"order name?"

"Odair"

Instantly, Lavender's mind searched for an answer to the familiarity of the name. She looked at the order book and grabbed the box filled with a cake.

"Odair?" she questioned.

"Yup" the boy popped the 'p' at the end.

"That will be thirty dollars" She opened up the register dropping the topic.

He handed her a crisp twenty and ten dollar bills, "thanks... Lavender." He used her first name. She quickly looked up from their hands and looked into his eyes. She questioned how he knew her name until she concluded that it must just be that most people knew who she was. She focused in on the cash register putting the money in the proper spots. She got a rush of bravery asking, "how exactly do you know me?"

The boy's smirk grew a bit wider, "I was wondering when you'd ask."

" Now that I have, will you answer?" she grew a bit impatient.

"Calm down there, Fire Girl, wouldn't want to burn down the place, " he chuckled.

"You aren't funny" She crossed her arms.

"Lighten up... what's life with out a little laugh and mystery?" The boy sat on the counter.

"Off the counter!" Lavender quickly retorted.

"Feisty..." he chuckled and got off the counter like she wished.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her book wanting to escape from this.

"You can't escape from everything, love"

"Don't call me that," she quickly answered.

He grabbed her book and flipped through the pages mindlessly staring at the words on the page.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

He smirked, "why don't you come over to my place and find out tonight?"

She laughed as if it were a joke until she saw his complete serious face, "go to your place? without even knowing your name or knowing anything about you? yea... right" she laughed.

He shrugged, "suit your self" he grabbed the cake box and started towards the exit of the bakery.

"wait.." A smiled appeared on his face and disappeared in an instant as he turned around giving her a questionable look.

"let's say I do come over... "

"uh huh?" he smiled.

"then what do i get out of it?"

"Time with wonderful me... oh and don't forget my parents... plus answers to your questions... oh and some dinner made by my mother."

"who's your mom?"

"ah! now look... another question... so I see you'll be joining us?"

"maybe... i'll think about it.." The boy chuckled.

He grabbed her hand and reached for a pen in the jar next to the register. He wrote down the address and winked. She rolled her eyes. The pen plopped back into the jar and the by picked up the cake box once more, "see you tonight... Lavender..." her name rolled off his tongue in a seductive fashion.

She rolled her eyes again, "Maybe! i said maybe!"

The attractive male left the shop as the ring of the door went off again. She was left wondering what she had gotten herself into or more like what he got her into.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lavender whispered to herself as her knuckles made contact with the dark wood door. A knock could be heard three times. Racing and Fluttering, Lavender's heart beat felt like it would pop out of her chest at any moment from the nerves flowing all through out her body. A light blue sundress and white flats is what she changed into for the dinner. The image she kept up for the public.

When she arrived home after her shift was over and she traded off with her father. Her mom fixed her braid, "you look nice"

Lavender focused on a spot on the wall ahead of her, "thanks" the word came out quietly.

"Where are you going tonight?" Katniss asked straight forward.

"To dinner..."

"with whom?"

"I don't know..."

Her mom's hands stopped braid as she looked down at her daughter, "you're going out to dinner with a stranger? I don't think that's a good idea"

"mom it's fine..."

"Lavender... It just that-..." her mom's words were cut by Lavender interrupting.

"It's just dinner... a boy came into the bakery today and said seemed like he knew our family. He wouldn't tell me who he was so he invited me to dinner so i could figure it out... i'm sure i'll be fine.."

Katniss let out a sigh and nodded a bit, "ok... i'm going to trust you"

Lavender nodded a bit as her mom took up the braid and finished making it look perfect. A hug was exchanged before she left the house to find the address of the mystery man.

Her eyes watched the door waiting for an answer and just as her knuckles were about to make contact with the hard wood, it opened. A lady who looked to be about in her forties. She was beautiful and was probably even more beautiful when she was younger. A smile appeared on her face as her green eyes spotted Lavender.

"Lavender!" the woman hugged her.

Lavender hesitantly hugged the woman, but couldn't help but her hug back. Her motherly presence and sweet personality made a person want to love her in a heart beat.

"Hi..." Lavender's voice came out polite trying to asses the situation.

"She's here!" the woman called. "come in! come in!"

The door opened more to let Lavender enter the home. Her foot stepped onto garnet tile. She looked down and then around the living room. The house seemed almost empty like no one was really living in it. 'Maybe visiting?' she thought. The boy she had seen in the bakery casually walked down the stairs and smiled when he saw Lavender.

"You came," his smile grew wider proud he got her there.

"mmhmm" She replied.

An older gentlemen walked out from what seemed to be the kitchen area. He had the same bronze hair as his son did with a tan complexion. The boys parents were gorgeous to the eyes. 'That's where he got his looks' she thought to herself. The boy's smile and hair reflected his father, and his eyes and pale skin complexion came from his mother.

"Dinner is ready... if you'd like to eat..." the woman smiled sweetly.

"oh sounds great" Lavender still felt the nerves race through her veins making her voice come out slightly quiet.

"Annie, you never introduced yourself" the man chuckled lightening the mood.

"oh my goodness! i didn't, did I? I'm Annie!" the woman said cheery and hugged the girl hugged her letting out a giggle. Annie had a way of making something positive even in a negative situation.

The man chuckled again wiping his hand on his pants and extending his hand to shake hers, "Finnick... Odair..."

Lavender's mind quickly picked up on the name. 'Finnick?' she kept thinking. 'Finnick... where have I heard that?' she debated in her mind.

She shook his hand as she thought, "I'm Lavender Mellark."

"I know, " a smile spread across his face.

The boy chuckled as he watched the interaction of his parents and the girl. "Do you know my family yet?" he walked over to stand right in front of her.

"I... uh..." she was still thinking. "Maybe? I've heard the names before... kind of..."

"I'm sure your mom doesn't like talking about the past," Finnick gave a slight smile.

"Yea..."

He had gotten that down to a 'T.' Lavender's mother rarely spoke of the past. It was hard for her, though she had told Lavender the basics.

"My names Dylan... Dylan Odair, "he put on the cocky smile again.

She nodded a bit and replied politely, "nice to meet you, Dylan."

"You seem on edge... Do I make you uncomfortable?" Dylan stood a few inches away from her.

"Only when you are in my personal space," Lavender took a step back.

She could tell something was off. Maybe, it was the way he was acting. He seemed almost, fake.

Dylan chuckled and gave her, her personal space, "hungry?"

Lavender nodded and followed the Odair family into the kitchen. The table was set nice with white plates that matched the napkins. Mr. Odair sat at one end of the table and Mrs. Odair sat at another end, while Dylan sat on the left side and Lavender on the right. She looked down at her plate containing spaghetti and fish on it. She looked around and saw all of them eating taking that as the signal to take her first bite.

"So! Lavender, how old are you?" Annie asked with a smiled as she took another bite of fish.

"I'm sixteen... I'm turning seventeen tomorrow..." Lavender gave a smile.

Dylan gasped, "wow... Happy early Birthday!"

Lavender gave a weak smile. She was use to no one saying anything about her birthday. It was like it was always past over. Of course, her father and mother would say it, but they never made a big deal. On her sixteenth birthday, though it seemed like it just was passed over like she wasn't allowed to be sixteen.

"Oh... but isn't the Rebel Reunion tomorrow?" Annie asked.

The Rebel Reunion happened once a year on the same day, Lavender's birthday. It was a time for the soldiers of the rebellion to get together and celebrate their victory over the Capitol. It was the first year her parents are allowing her to attend.

Finnick nodded, "Yea... I haven't seen you there Lavender."

"I was never allowed to go before..."

"Oh... well, are you attending tomorrow?" Finnick asked.

Lavender gave a small nod.

"How old are you Dylan?" she asked.

He gave a arrogant smiled, "just turned eighteen."

"Cool, "she gave him a small smile.

They all sat eating dinner at a comfortable pace. Annie asking a few questions about the Mellarks not having seen them in a while. Finnick would make a few jokes that only really Annie got, but it was always nice to her Annie's sweet laughter ring through the house. Lavender began to remember the stories her mother had told of Finnick and Annie. They live in District Four. Annie had lost her mind in the Hunger Games and Finnick was reaped when he was fourteen. Her mom told of how Finnick was her best friend and how Finnick and Annie married durning the rebellion. Her mom always said that Finnick and Annie's love was true love. Lavender finally saw what her mother meant and smiled at that thought. One day she hoped to find true love something like Finnick and Annie found.

**Hey Readers! I know what you're thinking: (spolier alert)... Finnick died in the books! BUT WAIT! I'm in denial of his death, so he's in this story! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! It helps me know what you guys are interested in! Keep me updated on how you feel the story is developing! Ask me questions like: who's your favorite hunger games character? what helped you develop Lavender and Dylan's personalities? Why are you a strange person? ANYWAY! I'll answer your questions at the end of each new chapter and give a little shout out. Now I will leave you to go... eat chocolate or something! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Beautiful! Beautiful day! Ah Katniss! Peeta!" Effie Trinket walked into the Mellark home. "So good to see you!"

Effie was older now, but still fashioned her crazy outfits like away. Today was a green forest looking tree with green hair. Effie and two stylists would come over on the day of the Reunion to dress Lavender's parents. It was a compromise they made, instead of dressing them every day like Effie wished. She only is allowed one day to dress them or if they have a special occasion. Lavender's footsteps could be heard quietly as she made her way down the stairs to see what the ruckus was.

"Ah! Lavender! So grown up!" Effie exclaimed with joy. She moved towards Lavender with a swish of her hips and hugged the girl tightly. Lavender politely hugged the woman.

Peeta chuckled, "Let her breathe, Effie."

Lavender took a step back to keep her personal space. Katniss and Peeta were ushered into another room for dressing to take place. Lavender felt a hand grab her arm. She turned her attention to the stylist that has her arm, "this way, dear."

Her eyes showed confusion, "what?"

"You're going to the party, aren't you?"

"Oh... uh... yes," Lavender said nervously.

She never had anyone dress her except for when she was little with her parents. An hour passed on, Katniss and Peeta sitting on the couch waiting for their daughter. A click of a heel was sounding on the tile floor of the living room. Katniss turned first then Peeta seeing their daughter stand near the front door in a long elegant red dress. Her hair placed in a braid and one streak of her brown hair dyed gold.

"What?" she asked quietly to her parents who had fascinated stares.

"You look beautiful, Lavender," her father smiled and got up from the couch making his way over to her for a hug. Katniss walked over to them and hugged her family.

"Ah! What a beautiful family!" Effie smiled.

Katniss was dressed in a shorter red dress. Her gold mockingjay pin right on her left shoulder. Peeta wore a suit with a gold bracelet. "Ready?" Katniss smiled and gestured towards the door.

Lavender nodded weakly nervous to meet so many new faces. The Mellark family made their way in the town square of District Twelve. It had been updated after the destruction during the rebellion. A much nicer justice building was built and the roads paved with stone. As they walked in the square, colorful ribbons flew from building to building for decoration. Food tables set up along the left side of the square. Music was playing quietly letting everyone be able to mingle. Speeches would be taking place later in the evening along with a few dances. Lavender gazed at the thousands of people who were gathering for the party. Her mom and dad already being pulled away from her to have conversations. Lavender looked around letting out a shaky breath to calm her nerves.

"Hey Fire Girl," a masculine voice was heard from behind her.

She turned to see Dylan Odair standing in a navy blue suit with a smirk plastered on his face.

She laughed, "Hey Annoying Boy..."

"That's all you got? Really?"

"I'm not much for words."

"I figured that out the first time I met you, " Dylan chuckled and walked closer to her.

"Nice hair..."

"Hmm? Oh the braid?"

"The gold streak, "Dylan let the smirk subside into a normal smile.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he leaned against a building watching her like an eagle.

"The fake cocky facade."

His face faltered with a look that almost seemed surprised. He quickly put up the wall to hide behind it. A smirk appearing again, "What says it's fake?"

"I can just tell..." He moved closer just up to where his face was inches from hers.

He leaned in and a blush appeared on her cheeks. He put his lips right up to her ear, "you're the first."

Her mind roamed with the idea of what he meant. His voice sounded almost pleading for someone to discover the real him. She knew the feeling perfectly. She put up walls to be strong and be what the public wanted not what she wanted.

"Happy Birthday... Lavender, " his voice seductive as he whispered into her ear.

"See you around."

Lavender watched as Dylan disappeared into the crowd of unknown faces. Her blue eyes scanned the area trying to act comfortable in her surroundings.

"Katniss?" she heard a male's voice call to her.

She turned around and the man looked taken back.

"I'm sorry... You just look so much like her."

Her eyes gave away the fact she was not her mother.

"That's alright," she put on a smile though she was tired of feeling like her mother.

The man chuckled, "I assume you hear that a lot."

She smiled politely, "Of course."

"I'm Gale... Gale Hawthorne..."

Contemplating the name, her mind flustered trying to recognize the name.

"I'm sure your mom never spoke of me..."

"Your name rings a bell, but i'm not exactly sure where I've heard it."

He chuckled, "yea... that's alright... I'd like to introduce you to someone."

A boy who looked to be about the same age took a step forward, "my son, Caspian."

"How do you do?" he put out his hand to shake.

She shook his hand, "Lavender Mellark, nice to meet you."

Caspian's gray eyes and ruffled brown hair was attractive in a messy short of way, though he seemed clean cut in the suit he wore.

"You look beautiful, "Caspian smiled.

"Thank you, " she smiled at him.

A few small conversations came up, but nothing of importance. It was bothering her she couldn't place a finger on who exactly the Hawthorne's were. She met a few more people including Johanna Mason and talked to Haymitch for a bit even though she saw him most days and was more like a grandpa to her.

The speeches were starting. Her parents took the stage and stood by the mic. Her dad speaking first, "It's so nice to see you all again... A nice day to have a party."

The crowd cheered. Lavender looked around at all the happy faces. "I'd like you all to meet our daughter, Lavender. Lavender can you come up on stage."

Her eyes widen in fear of speaking in front of crowds. Her feet didn't move at first, "Lavender? Where are you? Come on up."

Her feet moved slowly as she made her way up the steps of the stage. She heard a few gasps from the crowd. She waves and gave a small smile. Katniss walked over to her daughter and gave her a small hug for support. She gazed out into the crowd of people and barely listened to her father say a few more words until her name came up again. She heard the crowd say, 'Happy Birthday' assuming her dad told them a second earlier. She smiled and saw her dad signal for her to take the mic. Lavender's eyes widen and she shakes her head a bit as a 'no.' Her mom gently gave her a push.

"Uh..." she gulped.

"Hi!" she waved to the people. Giggles and chuckles sounded through out the square.

"It's nice to be here... um... " She looked over to her parents not knowing what to say.

They smiled and encouraged for her to continue. "I'm not very good a speeches, but my parents are amazing... which I guess you guys know already know..." more laughs sounded.

"Um..." Her heart was racing, pounding so loud that she couldn't hear her own thoughts. She looked out at the people until her vision started to blur into only black and her hearing cut off. The next thing she felt was her legs giving out before she went under into a dark slumber.

**Readers! Hey! Thanks for continuing to read. Yea it's a bit slow, but i'm hoping for a pick up soon. A little cliff hanger for you! Tell me what you thing! Ask me questions! What do you guys want to see more of? Shout outs: **

**WilhelmWigworthy: Thank you so much for the compliment! It means so much! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**DandelionHope471211: Your review was amazing! I love the length you put in just to write me and especially the rant. Well done! Rants are beautiful things that I like to do to strangers that don't really care but listen and think i'm crazy! HaHa Any who, I agree with you. Finnick was never really said to be dead during the time. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue on with the story! **

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_ I will reply to every single review people send me! Alright! I'll let you get back to FanFictioning or whatever people do with their spare time. Go hug a cat ( or dog depending on preferences) and eat some chocolate!**


End file.
